Cast
(in Order of Appearance) NOTE TO EDITORS: Eventually, all information such as "currently doing such-and-such" should be placed on the Story page, which will keep all of us from having to rewrite the Bios later on when that data is no longer "current." This way each new event for the character can be appended to his/her Story section to keep it up-to-date instead, rather than making changes to an ever-evolving Bio. Thank you! ^_^ Player Characters Garradum Class: Fighter Age: Appears anywhere from 20-50, acts 30-40 Height: Around 6'4", fluctuates about an inch either way Weight: Around 160 lbs., fluctuates about 10 lbs. either way Hair: White Eyes: Usually gray, seems to changed hues Hometown: Unknown Bio: Very internal but very observant, Garradum seems almost to live in another world. He is gruff and well-traveled. Outwardly, he is generally stoic except in certain situations. Of particular note is a prominent scar along the right side of his face. Interestingly, despite having painted his face with ash and charcoal upon becoming a Fighter, his scar is, if anything, more discernible. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Reid Dr. Lolo Class: Wizard Age: 44 Height: 5'9" Weight: 148 lbs. Hair: Junior Eyes: Black Hometown: Kol Bio: His full name is Dr. Enzafflue Lolo. Though considered by many to be a Slime expert, most of his knowledge about monsters stems from the research his grandfather performed while monsters were somewhat more peaceful. His profession before answering the call of Erdrick's blood was that of a psychologist/alternative medicine doctor. The spa he inherited from his father cures rheumatism and has been retrofitted with his home and workplace right next to it. When the latest monster uprisings happened, Dr. Lolo joined a caravan to Brecconary to answer the call of King Lorik. Believing the country too unsafe for his loved ones, Dr. Lolo sent his wife and daughter to flee the country with those evacuating on ships. He hopes to be reunited with them someday. * Junior A slime who saw his genesis atop Dr. Lolo's head. Isidor Age: 19 Height: 6'2" Weight: 200 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Hometown: Kol Bio: To know Isidor is to love him. This is, incidentally, why no one from Kol will admit to knowing him. For every day of his nineteen years of life, Isidor has believed himself to be the most important person in the world. His father, an adventurer of some small repute known as Eternus the Slayer, added to this arrogance by regaling his young son with tales of being the descendant of the legendary hero Erdrick. One fateful day, Eternus revealed to his son that these tales were not factual, and sent his son out into the cold world to find his own way. Isidor does not believe his father's words, and admittedly, there is some chance that Eternus only said the stories were lies in order to knock the lad down a notch or two. Isidor has only a passing familiarity with reality as others perceive it--any information he receives is immediately filtered in such a way that it serves to further confirm his increasingly bizarre worldview. He is clearly paranoid and suffers from no small amount of megalomania...though he certainly doesn't consider it to be suffering. Isidor does seek to save the world from the Dragonlord, but certainly not out of any altruism, and not truly out of heroism either, although he does claim that to be the case. No, Isidor only seeks to save the world so that people will praise him for doing so, and so that his father cannot do it before him. Cristo Age: 22 Height: 6'5" Weight: 220 lbs. Hair: Sandy blond Eyes: Purple Hometown: Kol Bio: Cristo is a direct descendant of Argold the Wanderer; though he likes to keep a low profile as Argold is a black mark on the family history. No one in Kol knows of Cristo's lineage as a Descendant, let alone as one of the branch of Argold. When King Lorik XVI sent out a call for Erdrick's Descendants, Cristo's parents told him this was the time to redeem the family. Cristo has every intention of doing so, only revealing he is a descendant of Argold once he has saved the world and proven he is better than his ancestor's legacy suggests. *'Argold the Wanderer ' :A descendant of Erdrick who denied his noble birthright, becoming a warlord based out of Rimuldar. His only son fled to Kol to escape him, opposing Argold but not being strong enoug to stop him. He hid his identity, only revealing to Erdrick's blood who he was as he asked them to stop his father at any cost. There was a battle between Argold and 4 other descendants whose names appearto have been lost from the Imperial Scrolls of Honor, as they all disappeared after defeating the Descendant Warlord. The bridge to the continent connecting paths from Rimuldar to Charlock was destroyed in the conflict. No one knows what happened to Argold's line, which seemed to just disappear. Many think that if they still exist, his progeny will either one day return as mighty warriors of light to redeem their family name, or as warriors of darkness to finish what Argold started such a long time ago. Cristo is determined to prove the former, and disprove the latter. Quartz Class: Wizard Age: Appears 30 Height: 6'0" Weight: 185 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Quartz's childhood was spent apprenticed to a traveling merchant, Okenrot, as drudge, valet, and whipping boy all in one. His deliverance came at the age of 15, when Okenrot went too deeply into his cups one night and fell out of a second-story window onto a wrought-iron fence. Quartz was free--free to starve, that is. But he kept himself afloat with his skills at travel and negotiation--courier jobs, light mercantile work, debt collection, etc. After a few years, there wasn't a town in Alefgard he hadn't seen. But then the monsters came. Travel became impossible overnight, and Quartz was stranded in the backwater of Rimuldar for a full year. Until King Lorik's call provided the chance to pursue a better, more suitable opportunity. Quartz is not his real name; during his time in Rimuldar, he went by the name "Orwick," but this most likely is not his name either. Originally he claimed he would not disclose his real name because he hates it; he has since revealed to Racor that he hates his real name because he does not know it. Over time, Quartz has become progressively more committed to this whole "Descendant" gig, willingly placing his life on the line to assist his fellow warriors in their battles against the Dragonlord, D'Saad Mulan, and the hideously overpriced Garinham inn. His role in the group involves equal parts deadpan snarker, guileful schemer, loyal friend, and FLAMING DEATH~! Currently, Quartz is leading a veritable Galaxy of Rogues south of Garinham to find and, if possible, eradicate a Metal Scorpion breeding ground apparently run by a Wizard named Mirach, a lackey of D'Saad's. His plan is simple: FIREBANE FIREBANE FIREBANE FIREBANE FIREBANE FIREBANE QUEST COMPLETE Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Fireball, Slow, Bang, Increase, FIREBANE Monster Heart: Red Slime Dr. Cornelius His full name is Dr. Demitri Cornelius Von Easling. He is, among other things, a Doctor of Ninjutsu. At first, he wanted to follow the other Descendants on their quest; however, he soon discovered that battling monsters full-time was not for him, and he decided to help from the sidelines. He has taken up work with the Apothecary of Brecconary, helping to procure and prepare Herbs for use by the others, and his efforts have been invaluable due to the increased demand. Locke Locke is a member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Seize him!!!!! He also realllllllllly likes swords. Donardus A man on a quest for Skittles... Anduin Age: 21 Height: 5'10" Weight: 126 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Green Hometown: Garinham Bio: Anduin is a young and mischevious girl, usually only thinking about herself. If there is any way around laws and the authorities, she will find it. Her outspokeness often lands her in trouble, but more often than not she works her way out of it using big words and diagrams. Although it goes against her nature, Anduin finds herself helping people from time to time. Bidding her parents goodbye (after secretly "borrowing" their life savings) she left home at 18. Not being one to seek legitimate employment, she often parted fools and the possesions they carried. Unfortunatly, nearly all her "hard-earned" gold was squandered in pubs and taverns, although she did meet some wonderful people in those pubs. Simple bumpkins traveling from other towns would quite often find themselves in awkward positions, explaining to authorities and angry pub owners how a young girl sold them the deed to said pub. A few years, a few towns, and a few loansharks later, we find our dashing heroine...on a quest to save the world? Her fighting style when armed is similar to kendo; when unarmed, it is similar to Mishima-style karate. Rikka Age: Appears 25 Height: 5'11" Weight: Ladylike Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Hometown: Bio: Rikka is a taller than average woman in her early to mid 20s. She is in good health physically and can take extreme amounts of pain due to earlier training. Her hair is the color of flame and always in a braid that reaches about half way down her back. Her eyes are a piecing blue. She has a deep dislike or fear of magic (though she will never to admit it) and will probably exclusively target magical enemies in a battle until they are all dead. Her temperament is somewhat mercurial. When angered, she is more likely to kill first and ask questions later. She dresses in form-fitting red leather so that her victims' blood won't show so much and carries a leather rod of the same color. Rikka is from a faraway land and has no clue who Erdrick is. She does not know of the possibility that she is his descendant. She is only barely aware of the threat of the Dragonlord, having only heard that he commands powerful minions and opposes the people of Tantegel. She mistrusts almost everyone; this is as much due to unfamiliarity with her current situation as with her backround. Racor Age: 31 Height: 6'4" Weight: 220 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Gray Hometown: Osterfair Bio: Racor is a Justice of Osterfair, a land across the sea. He is charged with finding criminals, trying them, and executing judgment upon them. Not much else is known about this mysterious figure, except that he is looking for someone named D'Saad Mulan. His trademark features are a Zorro-like mask which covers the upper part of his face, the Book of Law of Osterfair which he carries on straps on his left arm, and a gold medallion that he wears around his neck. *''' D'Saad Mulan ' :D'Saad Mulan is a criminal, but to label him merely as such does injustice to the word. D'Saad is the leader of a cult that wishes to resurrect the dark god Malroth. He has committed dozens of murders personally, and has likely ordered many times that number. The cult has allies all over and is particularly keen to get involved in organized crime in order to fund its operations. D'Saad was being tracked by Racor in his homeland when he jumped through some kind of portal, which led Racor--and presumably D'Saad as well--to the region outside Tantegel. Since that time, D'Saad's whereabouts have been unknown. *' Janus ' :One of Erdrick's five offspring who left Alefgard, settling in what would come to be known as Osterfair. Racor is his direct descendant. Varus Unlike most other Descendants, who seek to prove their lineage from Erdrick, Varus spurns his ancestor. There was a split in the line of Erdrick, who went out on his own to defeat evil, in which the philosophy is that the best way to restore order to the realm is to back the crown, joining forces with His Majesty's soldiers. As a descendant of this line, Varus is a soldier of the crown. The only reason he is setting off on this expedition is for the safety of the realm; he would not make his own adventure, but with a large party under the guidance and protection of King Lorik, he feels there is reason to go against the vow made by his ancestor; that is, to loathe adventurers and lonely heroes. Zephyr Jarid Rengar Ixus Archibald Atma Shantros Viktorio Amelia ''Class: Priestess Full Name: Princess Amelia De Fair Age: 16 Height: 4'9" Weight: 100 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Deep blue Hometown: Osterfair Bio: The bubbly innocent one of the group--and a princess, no less! She ran away from her home in Osterfair in search of Racor when he went missing chasing after his nemesis, D'Saad Mulan. After being thrown into one battle after another, she decided the best assistance she could offer the other descendants was Pretty Pink Priestess Power (patent pending). She is polite, honest, and purely devoted to her black-and-white ideals of Justice. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, SpeedUp, Sleep, Antidote Rusted Alister Shaft Age: Early Twenties Height: Tallish (5'8" to 6'2") Weight: Slender Hair: Sandy Blonde Eyes: Blue Hometown: ? Bio: Mazrim Age: 26 Height: 6'2" Weight: 190 lbs. Hair: Black, about long enough to reach his eyes though it is usually a little unkempt. Eyes: Green with flecks of gold that can be seen in the sunlight. Hometown: Rimuldar? Bio: Mazrim knows that he is a descendent of Argold’s line, though his family rarely spoke of it. As a child he was forced to spend all of his time on his family’s small estate. His father, being a secretive man, refused to allow the family to leave for fear that their lineage would be found out. His father eventually went insane killing the only family Mazrim had ever known, the family’s manservant and Mazrim’s mother. Mazrim was forced to kill his own father that night to save his life. He abandoned his family’s estate after the fight vowing that he would gain the power to make his life his own. Dr Mysterio Age: 2? Height: 5'8" Weight: 100 lbs Hair: White Eyes: Green/Gray Skin: Caucasionoid with a light bluish hue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Mysterious...terribly mysterious. Rex Majkel Age: about 30, but he looks like he's 50-60 Height: 6'2 Weight: 150 lbs. Hair: Grey Eyes: Sky Blue Hometown: Beran Bio: Majkel was a one man army against the forces of evil. For years he was forced to watch his community delve into corruption as wave after wave of monsters continued to rampage throughout the countryside. One by one he slaughtered each and every creature that attacked his home, and then proceeded to redeem those in his hometown who had given into the temptations of evil. Once he had finally purged all evil from his home, he ventured off in search of more people in need of his help. On his most recent adventure, he discovered a town being haunted by a clan of bloodthirsty vampires. He managed to clear out their nest, but one vampire was lucky enough to drain some of his strength before he pierced its heart with a wooden stake. That attack caused him to age about 20 years, and took away most of his combat abilities. While he still has all of the knowledge of a master warrior, he no longer has the strength and agility that led him to so many victories. Once he recovers some of his strength, it is likely that he will turn to the path of the Pilgrim, using healing and faith to save those in need rather than strength alone. Deleon Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6' Weight: 200 Hair: Red Eyes: Green Home: Amnethen Bio: Hailing from another world or possible the past or future, Deleon found himself suddenly in Alefgard. Feeling that he has a new lease on life after being mysteriously saved from a certain demise, Deleon now plans on making Alefgard his new home and making it a safe place to live for all its people. Develshion Age: 30 Height: 6 foot 5 Weight: 280 Hair: black Eyes: black Hometown: Kol Bio: Develshion was raised in the village of Kol, although his given name was actually Kyle. Years ago, the Dragonlord raided Kol, and Develshion was among the children kidnapped. Although most of the children kidnapped by the Dragonlord were killed, he saw something special in Kyle when Kyle was able to put up the most resistance to the Dragonlord's efforts to torture him to death. Thus, the Dragonlord decided to keep Kyle around in the cave where he was living at the time. Over the years, Kyle began to grow fond of the Dragonlord, forgetting his own parents. Since Kyle had been very young when first captured, he never remembered his name, and thus, when the Dragonlord found the need to have a name for his protege (sp?), he gave him one befitting his new evil status. That is how he came to be known as Develshion, and that is the only name he has ever known himself by. Over the years, Develshion learned much from Dragonlord in terms of fighting and spellcasting. One thing that Dragonlord truly lacked though, despite all of the monsters that he had control over, was a real military man's mind. For that reason, when Dragonlord discovered that Develshion was not lacking in that department, he decided to make Develshion the general of his monster armies, second only to himself. Develshion's first task in his new position was to find Dragonlord a stronger base of operations from which raids on Tantegel Castle could be carried out. Develshion led a small group of Dragonlord's monsters on a scouting mission to find such a base and eventually returned to Dragonlord with news that there was a castle on a small island surrounded by water just south of Tantegel and Breconnary. Dragonlord was thrilled by the news and commanded Develshion to take whatever actions were necessary to make that castle Dragonlord's new lair. Thus Develshion led a huge army against Charlock and ousted its current occupants if there were no current occupants (I don't know, since Cypherlok just said Dragonlord wasn't there yet until a year or so ago), to make sure there weren't any, very quickly securing the castle for Dragonlord to use as his base. Other missions followed, most notably a mission to steal the Ball of Light from Tantegel Castle and a mission to kidnap princess Gwaelin from Tantegel Castle. Although Dragonlord went along on both of these missions and got the credit for both in the eyes of the people of Tantegel, their success was due to Develshion's generalship more than any intellect or ability that Dragonlord possessed. However, throughout all of these successes, the monsters under Dragonlord began to realize that it was Develshion's genius that was winning the day for them, not Dragonlord's power, and over time some of the monsters began to become more loyal to Develshion than to Dragonlord. Develshion never claimed any glory for himself, though, and remained fiercely loyal to Dragonlord, who he considered his father, never dreaming of any sort of revolt against him even though he figured he could win if he attempted such a thing. Unfortunately for Develshion, Dragonlord began to sense the dissension within his ranks, and, although Develshion was innocent, Dragonlord refused to believe that he could lose control over his monsters unless Develshion had somehow instigated it. Therefore, in a move to save his own power and authority, he ordered those monsters still loyal to him to strip Develshion of the power he had accumulated working for Dragonlord. Dragonlord, however, couldn't bear the thought of killing the man he considered to be his son, so, instead, he gave Develshion a Bamboo Pole and some simple Clothes to protect himself and catapulted him over the water toward Breconnary with Charlock's defensive catapult, hoping that he'd survive but not cause any more dissension in Dragonlord's ranks. Now Develshion has entered Breconnary, determined to get his power back, regain entrance into Charlock and defeat the Dragonlord, not so that the world can be saved, but so that he can rule over it himself. NPCs Category:Dragon Quest Cosmos